


KUROSE-KUN, SHIROTANI-SAN AND RAIN

by sei_heichou



Category: Ten Count
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, remake story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-22
Updated: 2015-05-22
Packaged: 2018-03-31 18:03:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3987604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_heichou/pseuds/sei_heichou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[TEN COUNT FANFICTION] – KUROSE-KUN, SHIROTANI-SAN AND RAIN. Shirotani reached Kurose and began to drying Kurose's body with towel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	KUROSE-KUN, SHIROTANI-SAN AND RAIN

**_[TEN COUNT FANFICTION] –_ ** **_KUROSE-_ ** **_KUN, SHIROTANI-SAN AND RAIN._ **

**_Shirotani_ ** **_Tadaomi_ ** **_– Kurose_ ** **_Riku_ **

**_(They are just lover without ‘counselor-patient’ relationship)_ **

**_Warning [!]:_ ** **_OOC,_ ** **_typo_ ** **_[s], no edit, confusing, ambiguous, bad english_ **

**_Ten Count is Takarai Rihito’s_ **

* * *

 

.

Shirotani tapped his fingers over the piano in front of him. He did not intend to play any song with the instrument. His mind was not there. He thought about someone that he was waiting for. He glanced on the clock that hangs on the wall. It was 4.10 pm, that person was late. Already 10 minutes passed since the time that person promised.

“This is somehow unusual. He’s late.”

Shirotani sighed desperately. That person still was not yet coming. Shirotani stood up then walked to the door. He still cannot hear any footstep coming from outside. Then he stared to the window.

 “Ah, it’s cloudy. Maybe, it will rain.”

The clouds covered that evening sky. Shirotani, again, took one deep breath.

 “I hope he won’t get soaked by rain.”

Shirotani typed few words after he took his cell phone. He intended to send someone a message.

_‘It’s cloudy, don’t get soaked by rain. Be careful.’_

Shirotani turned back to the piano once again. He settled his position on the chair, in front of piano. A few seconds later, his fingers touched that piano key, this time, he play song. Song goes through piano and echoing in the room. His voice did not come out. Indeed, he is not a singer. There was only piano sound that can be heard. Some notes that came out from piano made warmer atmosphere in that room.

Shirotani still closed his eyes when he was playing the piano. Outside the room, rain sound greeted his ears peacefully. Even so, he still reluctant to open his eyes, he drowned in his imaginations along with the songs he plays. Shirotani did not realize when someone was opening the door. That person entered the room where he plays the piano. That person was smiling when he found Shirotani was playing the piano with his eyes closed and a smile painted on his face. Slowly, he reached Shirotani from behind then touched Shirotani’s face and covered his eyes with hands. Suddenly, Shirotani stopped his activity

“Your hands are cold, Kurose-kun.”

That person, Kurose, was smiling when Shirotani successfully recognized him.

“Then, at least, make them warm.”

Whispers on his ear made Shirotani raising his hand. He tried to reach Kurose’s hands then pull it closer to his lips then breathed in those hands. Shirotani tried to make them warm, like Kurose said.

“Did you feel warm?”

“Thank you.”

Shirotani turned his body and smiled to that person. He saw Kurose slightly wet because of the rain. His jacket is exposed to rain in some parts, and the water was dripping from his hair. Shirotani rolled his eyes.

“I told you not to get wet, didn’t I?”

“It’s just drizzles, Shirotani-san. It’s not a big problem.”

Shirotani went out of the room. A few minutes later, he came back with towel in his hands.

“Sit down.”

Kurose smiled. Obediently, he sat on the chair that had been used by Shirotani to play piano before. Shirotani reached Kurose and began to drying Kurose‘s body with towel.

 “Let me do it by myself, Shirotani-san.”

Kurose pulled the towel from Shirotani’s hand. But swiftly, Shirotani took it back.

“You, just sit quietly. I will do it. Don’t disturb me.”

Kurose gave up. He just followed what Shirotani said. And finally, he enjoyed being treated gently by Shirotani instead. Shirotani was drying his hair, and gently brushing them with towel.

 “You know, it will be better if Shirotani-san make them dry with hairdryer.”

 “It can damage your hair. That’s not good. Do you want me to do it then?”

Shrotani sighed. Kurose really cannot be quiet stand still after all. He kept talking all the time.

“Or you just want to touch me after all, Shirotani-san?”

Kurose’s grin appeared from his face. Shirotani gave up and stop, then he threw the towel on Kurose’s face.

“Do it by yourself!”

Shirotani turned away. He was annoyed because being tricked by Kurose.

“Hey, don’t be angry. Come on. I’m just kidding.”

Kurose took Shirotani’s hand. Then he stretched out his hand which was holding the towel towards Shirotani.. The older was thinking for a while. The he took back the towel form Kurose.

“I got you, Shirotani-san.”

Before he could digest that sentence, Kurose already pulled Shirotani’s hand. Kurose leaned closer on Shirotani’s body. He draped the towel on Shirotani and wrapped it around the neck. Then, both sides of the towel was pulled by Kurose until Shirotani’s face closer to him and it ended up with Shirotani’s lips touching Kurose’s.

“Kurose-kun.”

Kurose laughed at Shirotani’s reaction after they ended the kiss. Shirotani took a towel from his neck and he intended to get rid the towel.

Someone was sneezing. It was Kurose.

Shirotani turned around. He found Kurose was wiping his nose which slightly flushed. Then, Shirotani walked back toward Kurose

"Hehehe, sorry. I cannot deal with the cold, Shirotani-san. "

Kurose just laughed at Shirotani which is again looked annoyed. Shirotani was already in front of him. A moment later, he draped a towel on his hand until cover Kurose’s head and face Kurose, as well as his own head and face. He gently kissed her Kurose’s lips. This time a little bit longer, until they felt their body temperature rises, then the kiss stopped.

“Feel warmer, Kurose-kun?”

Shirotani was embarrassed when he asked Kurose. Kurose smiled when he found Shirotani face flushed from a kiss just now.

"Maybe, I have a fever now."

.

.

.

**FIN** **.**

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Have you ever find something like this? If yes, so count this as remake story (from my own story, of course). Sorry for bad English, it’s not my native language after all.


End file.
